Be-manzil
by JS Abhi
Summary: Be-manzil hai hum toh kya? Sapne abhi bhi hazar hai dekhne. Hum uss raaste ke musafir hai jiska naam hai 'Zindagi'.
1. Chapter 1

**A two shot .. Don't doubt on me because yeh bahot pehle hi type karke rakha tha .. Socha tha ki OS banaungi but ab TS hai ..**

 **Something about trekking .. Actually when I went to Pune aisa ek competition rakha gaya tha usse idea aya ..**

 **Hope ki aap sabko at least ek smile dila saku ..**

 **Guys please batana mujhe ki kaisa raha and Duo's Jaan mere maan mein three OS plots hai pehle se hi bus likhne ke liye thoda waqt chahiye and I'm sure that I will soon write them..**

* * *

A man stood before the group of 13-14 youngsters..All there for trekking and a special competition of photography organised for teenagers as they were.. All were looking very much excited leaving only one...The man looked at all of them in smile while all greeted him too .. He too did the same and told them..

Man smiling: Guys you have to climb the hills which contains forest..It's not going to be easy so all the best..And if anyone wants to go then please stay here itself..

All very happily: No sir..we don't want to go..

While one lad was least interested murmured: Are kaise jae sir..agar chale gae toh yeh log chidane lagenge..soch soch kuch toh Daya..yahan se kaise satke..(Suddenly he got an idea) Oh haan..yeh kar sakte hai..(he smiled) Bas ab kuch hi der..

Man: Ok then..Let me remind you .. Aapke paas jo cameras hai usse manzil par pohochne ke baad nikalna .. Aur vahan se photos lena .. The best will be taken ..(in smile) Now move in..(All moved inside the forest in line...There was a long distance to cover..Not less than 110 km..They were there for at least 2 days..They had covered 2 km till now when Daya who was at last shouted..)

Daya catching his leg shouted in pain: Guys! My leg got sprained..(All stopped and looked at him..)

One of them: Kya hua Daya..chal nahi sakega?

Daya shook his head: Sorry Arnav lekin mujhse nahi hoga yaar..Tum log bado aage..

Another one : Sure na?..(but instead of Daya another lad answered..)

Lad angrily: Kya bol rahe ho yaar tum log...Kaise akela rahega vo..Ek toh yeh jungle hai aur vo chal bhi nahi sakta..(Daya tried to speak but another one spoke making him irritated..)

Another one gave a stern reply: Itna hai toh khud hi ruk jao na tum..(Daya gave a disgusting look..)

Lad also added: Haan toh ruk jaunga mai..Jao tum log age..

Daya instantly: Nahi nahi..tum jao..(all looked at him) Matlab..meri wajah se tumhe kyun takleef..hai na..(Lad gave a look to him..)

Lad : Can you please keep quiet for a sec ..(to the gorup) Guys mai ruk jaunga yahan..you all move on..(All nodded and started moving while the other lad moved towards Daya who stood up)

Daya in irritation: Are jao jaldi unke paas please nahi toh vo log aage chale jaenge..

Lad confused: Lekin fir tum akele kaise rahoge?

Daya frustrated : Mere pair ko kuch nahi hua hai I am alright..(he showed him by moving his leg) Vo sab ek natak tha..Jao tum jaldi nahi toh piche chut jaoge..(Lad looked at him in complete astonishment and turned his head and ran a little in forward but was of no use..The group was disappeared from the scene..he sighed and came back in anger..)

Lad in complete anger: Are you out of your senses..Pagal ho tum..Khama kha mera waqt barbad kar diya..Agar kuch hua nahi tha toh kaha hi kyun aisa?

Daya also in anger: Kyunki mujhe yeh trekking karni hi nahi thi lekin doston ne force kiya..jhut na bolta toh vo humesha chida te rehte mujhe...(Lad gave him a "Oh really" Look) Mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aarahi..tum kyun ruk gae..Mai toh janta bhi nahi tumhe..

Lad : Kyunki mujhe laga tum zakhmi ho..Lekin tum toh..Pura plan bigad diya mera..Tumhe pata bhi hai ki iss jagah par kitni bhulbhulaiya hai?

Daya tried to explain but stopped and spoke: Mera toh irada tha ki mai tum sab ke aane tak yahin par ruk jau..Vo log jab vapas aaenge tab isi raste se aaenge..Unke paas map bhi hai..leader ke paas..

Lad nodded: Good plan..idhar hi ruk jaate hai..(he sat besides him and removed water from his bag and drank a sip feeling thirsty..)

Daya glanced him: Ok so let me guess..Tum apne group ke saath aae ho..right?(Boy looked at him and nodded his head in yes..)

Lad nodded: Haan..humara char jano ka group hai..Aur tum bhi apne group ke saath aae ho na Daya?

Daya shocked: Tumhe mera naam kaise pata?

He gave him a disgusting look: Don't be a fool..unlogon mein se ek ne tumhara naam liya tha..

Daya getting the reason: Oh! Maine notice nahi kiya..By the way..Tumhara naam jaan sakta hun..(Daya forwarded his hand for a hand shake..Boy looked at his hand and then at him)

Boy looked at him and answered: Abhijeet..(He was going to shake hand with him when both heard some voices of hissing..Their attention went upwards and both stood up instantly..)

Abhijeet looking up: Oh My God! Daya saap!..Bhagoo..

Daya also started running behind him: Whooaa!..Bhago..(The snake fell down and both got more panicked and ran away from there as possible as they could..Finally after a little distance they stopped )

Daya smiled while breathing heavily: Bach gae! (But Abhijeet was least interested in it..he looked around and sighed angrily..)

Abhijeet angrily: Oh shit!..

Daya confused: Ab kya hua?

Abhijeet looked at him in anger: We are finally lost..(Daya looked around and sat on the rock)

Daya made a face: Oh no yaar..uss saap ko bhi vahi latakna tha kya?(Abhijeet looked at him in disbelief)

Abhijeet in confusion and shock :Saap ko kya kos rahe ho..(he heaved a sigh) Leave it..ab meri suno..mai iss taraf jaa raha hun aur tum uss taraf..Hume yahan se bahar nikalna hai aur mujhe nahi lagta ki vo (scanning him from top to bottom) Tumhare saath rehke possible hai..(Daya got shocked and his mouth was open so Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and started to move)

Daya in anger: haan haan jao..Maine thodi kaha tha rukne ko jo itna suna kar..(but he stopped as the figure disappeared..He sighed and started moving in other direction..)

Daya in anger to himself: Pata nahi kya samjhta hai khudko..Maine thodi kaha tha rukne ko..Bada aya..Khadoos kahika..(but suddenly a loud voice escaped from his mouth..)..Whooaa! (He was not at all concentrating on the road which resulted him to fall down and this time his leg really got a sprain..)..

 **While on other side**

Abhijeet to himself: Acha hua uss pagal se picha chuta..sanki kahika..Ab shayad koi musibat na aae mujhpe aur na hi uspe..(He was saying so when his leg hit something and he fell down) Ahh..(He looked behind to see what was it when his expressions changed..)

Both shouted at the same time: Tum firse?(Abhijeet got up and found Daya holding his leg)

Abhijeet: ab yeh kya natak hai?

Daya in pain: Koi natak nahi hai..sachi mein gir gaya tha mai..aur tumhe kya .. natak ho ya na ho..tum jao..(added in teasing tone) Nahi toh yahan se bahar kaise jaoge..

Abhijeet turned his face: Ok then bye..(He tried to go when heard an "aah" from Daya's mouth..He turned and saw him trying to stand..He surrendered and told Daya to sit..)

Abhijeet examining the leg: Sprain hua hai? (Daya nodded) Ok..ek kaam karo pair sidha karne ki koshish karo..(Daya tried to make his leg straight while Abhijeet also helped him) Ab apni aankhein band karo..

Daya doubtfully: Ankhein kyun band karu..kya karne ki soch..(but got shut after receiving a fiery glance..he closed his eyes and Abhijeet smiled on him..Then he caught his leg and twisted it which forced Daya to open his eyed)

Daya shouted angrily: Pagal ho kya..Kya kar rahe ho..(He stood up in anger and Abhijeet smiled that he got successful) Has rahe ho..sare daat tod dunga..(Abhijeet instantly stopped smiling and looked at him in irritation) Pagal aadmi..Acha mauka mila na badla lene ka..

Abhijeet tried to speak: Are lekin tumhara pair..

Daya cut him: Haan mera pair hai na toh mai dekh lunga tumhe dekhne ki koi zarurat nahi hai samjhe.. Pura plan bigad diya hai mera aur fir bhi picha nahi chodte .. Sanki...(Now this was enough for Abhijeet)

Abhijeet shouted: Ek jhapad padega na tab samajh aaega tumhe..Bina soche samjhe kuch bhi bol dete ho..mai keh raha hun ki tumhara pair theek hai ab..Kabse apni hi chala rakhi hai..(Daya looked at his leg and then at Abhijeet..he now got that his leg was moving ..)

Daya in guilt: Aa..vo..sorry..

Abhijeet teasing: Kya..kya kaha tumne..

Daya : Kanpur mein hartal hai kya..Maine sorry kaha..Vaise tumne yeh trick kahan se sikhi?

Abhijeet looked at him in silence and the answered: Tumhe usse kya?..Tumhara pair theek ho haya hai na..Toh chup chap chalo..

Daya in confusion: Kahan chalna hai...(Abhijeet looks at him and then removes his compass..)

Abhijeet: Upar jane ke liye north mein jana hoga..

Daya shocked: Excuse me!..Mai toh vapas jaa raha hun..Tumhe jana ho toh jao..(Abhijeet looked at him and spoke calmly)

Abhijeet calmly: Theek hai jo karna hai vo karo kyunki agar yahan se wapas gae toh na tumhare paas koi hathiyar hai khudko bachane ke liye aur na hi compass rasta janne ke liye..Cell jo camp par chod kar aae ho..(He then looked at him teasingly and started moving while getting no other option Daya also moved behind Abhijeet grumbling and murmuring angrily..)

Daya after sometime: Vaise tumhe pata hai ki dopahar ke do (2:00) Bajh gae hai..(Abhijeet stopped walking and looked at him)

Abhijeet confused: Haan toh? (Daya looked at him in disbelief..Is this man an alien or a ghost..he thought undeliberately )

Daya shocked: Oh bhaisahab hum log subah se chal rahe hai aur toh aur itni bhaga daudi bhi ki hai humne..Tumhe iske baad bhi bhook nahi hai?..Kaise insaan ho yaar..

Abhijeet who was completely irritated on such explanation said angrily: Yaar pehle se hi khana aur paani kam hai..Mere doston ke paas hai..Tumhare paas hai kuch toh khalo..Mai vaise bhi kam khata hun..(Daya's face lit up after hearing that 'tum khalo'..He nodded happily and removed the chips packet from his bags and started eating..Abhijeet patted on his own head with disappointment after seeing his partner for the time being such a foodie..)

Daya saw his stare on him so said : Ab aise kya dekh rahe ho..(now realised) Oh..(forwarded the chips packet) Tumhe bhi bhuk lagi hogi na..(This resulted a small smile on Abhijeet's face who shook his head in disappointment and moved forward with..)

Abhijeet in irritated tone: Badi jaldi khayal aagaya aapko..(He was saying so when heard some weird voices..Both looked at each other and got alert of the upcoming danger..)

Daya : Boss mujhe lagta yeh bhediya hai..(Abhijeet nodded and got an idea..)

Abhijeet tensed: Daya awaaz paas aarahi hai..Jaldise pedh par chad jao..

Daya tensed: Lekin yaar mujhe pedh par chadna nahi ata..

Abhijeet shocked: What?..Tum..(he was going to say something but the situation avoided it..Abhijeet started climbing on the tree while Daya was just looking at him in hurt..)

Daya angrily: Haan bachao apni jaan..mai hota kon hun tumhara...

(But he got shut when a rope came down..It was Abhijeet who was signalling him to come up as now the voice was really near...Daya without thinking held the rope and started going up..Abhijeet had tied the rope to the tree trunk so Daya could easily come up..Daya was on his half way up when the wild creature came there..)

Abhijeet panicked: Daya jaldi haath do apna..

Daya who was looking down just managed to nod and say: Haan..(He gave his hand to Abhijeet while his another hand slipped from the rope..Abhijeet couldn't hold him for a long time..Daya's weight was too much for him..He with another hand held the trunk of the tree and pulled Daya with full force..This resulted Daya to dangle on the branches as he now held the branch of tree with his both hands..)

Abhijeet tensed: Daya bas do minute..(He opened his bag and started to find at least something..The wolf had now started jumping in try to catch Daya..Suddenly Abhijeet exclaimed..)

Abhijeet happily: Mil gaya..

Daya disappointedly shouted: Are mil gaya toh kuch karo bhi..(Abhijeet looked at him and nodded..He jumped down on ground and Daya got shocked on such an attempt of his..)

Abhijeet smirked: Bhediye tere samne sher aa gaya hai..(The wolf was going to jump on him when Abhijeet sprayed the spray in his eyes..Daya got too shocked on this and loosed his balance resulting him to fall down on ground..A thud sound disturbed Abhijeet )

Abhijeet made a face: Aur shayad haathi bhi..(he again sprayed the spray on the wolf who ran away instantly feeling his eyes burning..)

Daya in pain: Aahh..laggai..(he got up and said angrily) Tum pagal ho kya..Aise achanak kud gae..Vo machar nahi bhediya tha..

Abhijeet teasing: Maine kab kaha ki vo machar tha maine toh tumhe haathi bulaya bas..

Daya in anger: Youuu..(leaving the topic) Chodo..meri jaan bachai isliye shukriya..Par yeh spray tumhara perfume hai kya? (he said naughtily)

Abhijeet moved that in front of Daya's eyes: Pepper spray..Azma kar dekhna hai..

Daya while moving aside: Bilkul bhi nahi..Tum koi ladki ho jo pepper spray leke ghumte ho..

Abhijeet smirked: Yeh lo..Trecking ke baremein kuch malum hi nahi hai na tumhe aur na hi safety ke baremein..First time na?

Daya nodded: Haan..Lekin tum toh purane khiladi lagte ho..

Abhijeet moving ahead: Off course..Pala bada aise hi jagae pe toh hun .. Aur aise competitions mein kai baar hissa bhi liya hai .. Halaki yeh competition mere liye sabse zyada maine rakhta hai ..

Daya confused: Pale bade ho .. Matlab ?

Abhijeet looking at the beauty of the forest : Humare ghar ke paas mein jungle hota tha toh mai chupke chupke vahan jata tha..Kai baar kho bhi gaya tha..Forest officers ne bachaya aur fir jo daat padi vo toh pucho hi mat yaar..(he stopped as heard laughing voices but shaking his head he moved forward..)

(After a long walk Daya again looked at the time and spoke tiredly..)

Daya tiredly sat down: Yaar Abhi..Paanch baj rahe hai..Baith jao yaar ab..mujhse aur chala nahi jata..

Abhijeet came some steps back as he was walking further said in teasing tone: Itne mein hi thak gae bachu..(Daya gave him a fiery glance and pulled his hand to make him sit..)

Daya angrily: Mujhe bahot pyaas lagi hai toh please zyada mat bolo..(And he removed his water bottle and tried to drink water but saw only a little amount left in it so again closed it..)

Abhijeet : Paani khatam karlo mere paas ek bottle extra hai..Kal tak kaam aajaegi..(Daya nodded and drank whole..After a rest of half hour they again started walking..Slowly the night started taking place and the forest was looking like a haunted film's set .. Abhijeet was walking with a straight face .. Not a single fear action was noticed by his body language but for Daya it was much fearing ..)

Daya looking here and there and again at Abhijeet murmured : Khama kha mujhe iss ghane jungle mein fasa diya .. Pata bhi nahi hai mujhe ki kahan jaana hai .. Khud toh hai mogli .. Jungle mein pala bada par yaar mai toh shehri hun na?

Abhijeet who heard him mumbling something asked while eyeing him : Kuch kaha kya tumne?..

Daya in anger : Haan .. Mujhe neend aarahi hai aur sona hai ab ..(looking here and there spoke in low tone).. Yeh pedh bhi ab darawne lag rahe hai .. (looked at Abhijeet and held his hand) Mai kya kehta hun (with pleading eyes) Yahi ruk jaate hai na ..

Abhijeet laughing at him as now got from his actions that he was afraid: Hahahaha .. Tum..Tum dar rahe ho .. I can't believe .. Itna hatta katta aadmi .. Raat se dar raha hai .. hahahaha..

Daya eyed him in anger : Raat se nahi jungle se .. Pehle hi bhediye se pala padh chuka hai .. Ab aur nahi karna mujhe kuch ..

Abhijeet in serious tone : Jab tak mai yeh safar pura nahi kar deta kahi nahi jaaunga mai ..

Daya looked at him for a minute and then spoke : Tum photography ko leke bahot serious ho na?

Abhijeet in smile : Sabse zyada .. aur tum?.. (Daya opened his mouth but closed again so Abhijeet got a doubt).. Kisi ko bhi leke serious nahi ho?.. No Aim?.. (Daya looked down ) Acha hai .. Hum toh pagal hi hai jo itne sapne dekhte hai .. (He walked off while Daya looked down in smile but when realised later had walked off he ran behind saying .. " Mere liye toh ruko mere bhai.. yahanse nahi nikla toh sapne kya khak dekhunga?"..)

* * *

 **A/N Guys bataiyega zarur ki kaisa laga .. Bahot mehnat ki hai isspe .. Pura one month ..**

 **Please do Read and Review so that this small writer can understand your's opinion and wish ..**

 **Take care mere pyare friends, Janhvi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HEYYA! Remember this TS? Lol it's been a long time.**

 **Please agar aapko yaad na ho toh previous chapter padh lena. Otherwise iska koi matlab nahi hai.**

 **This is the last chapter so, enjoy and if you liked it, review at the end :D.**

* * *

Daya was tired. Extremely exhausted. He wanted to just magically fly away from here and somehow reach the place where his bed is, his home where everyone loves and cares for him and most importantly, the place where he doesn't have to stay hungry!

Daya's speed was twice less than that of Abhijeet. He wanted to stop now but his partner for the time-being wasn't interested at all.

Abhijeet's face was also showing some signs of tiredness but his body language was saying something different. His steps were slower than before but then too they were fast enough, so much that Daya needed to run at times to catch up with him.

"DAYA!" Abhijeet yelled as he ran towards Daya who was walking at a very slow pace and hence was left behind. He came near Daya and started dragging him when Daya jerked his hand away.

"Hato yaar! Mai nahi fast chalne vala. Bahot hogaya. Mai thak gaya hun, please mujhe apni speed se chalne do."

Abhijeet frowned. "Are yaar magar meri baat toh..."

Daya pushed him away. "Nahi! Nahi! Mujhe kuch nahi sunna...jao tum yahanse. Pata hai ki tum bahot fit ho magar mai ek sidha-sadha, unfit insaan hun. Mai apni hi speed se.."

Abhijeet interrupted his whining with an irritated face. "Daya! Manzil aa gai hai, chalo jaldi!" And he ran ahead leaving Daya baffled, who soon gained his consciousness back. A huge grin took place on his face. He took a deep breath and then let it out in relief. He too ran behind Abhijeet to see what about the place made those people and Abhijeet so interested in this stupid competition.

He saw that Abhijeet was standing just at the brink of the valley with his arms open. He looked at him with wide eyes.

"Abhijeet...yaar gir jaoge.." he said in scare. "Piche aajao..please."

Abhijeet turned towards him and then laughed. "Kya Daya?" Daya looked at him in confusion so he explained with a smile. "Acha I am sorry, tum serious the. Actually," he turned around to gaze at the paradise he was waiting to see from such a long time. "Mujhe adat hai yaar. Ab itni baar yeh treking vagera kar chuka hun ki," he looked back at Daya and shrugged with a soft smile. "Ab dar hi nahi lagta."

Daya nodded with a confused smile when Abhijeet said. "Khoobsurat hai na? Aajao tum bhi yahan."

As soon as Abhijeet said that, Daya's face turned white resulting another chuckle to come from Abhijeet's mouth.

"Yaar don't worry!" Abhijeet assured him as he came back and held his hand. "Khai ke zyaada paas nahi jana hai hume, bas thoda aage chalo. Dekho toh kitna khubsoorat nazara hai. Yahan jhadiyonse mein rehkar toh tumhe kuch bhi nazar nahi aaega."

Daya looked at him in fear. "Nahi yaar Abhijeet, please. Mujhe height se dar lagta hai yaar. Please mujhe baksh do."

Abhijeet straightened his face and said in a strict tone. "Kaha na chalo!"

"Mai nahi aa raha. Tum jao." He said stubbornly. And he was happy when Abhijeet left his hand but then..

"Theek hai, no problem. Bas itna yaad rakhna ki tumhara paani khatam hogaya hai aur bacha hua paani mere paas hai. Baaki tumhari marzi." Saying so he walked ahead making Daya murmur a several angry curses.

Abhijeet smiled in his heart when felt Daya standing behind him at a very short distance because, of course, Abhijeet was standing at the brink and so Daya didn't dare to come even a step ahead. Abhijeet walked towards him and held him by his elbow. He pulled him ahead inspite of all the protests.

"Abhijeet please yaar nahi!" Daya whined. He was very close to tears. Abhijeet rolled his eyes at him. "Daya shhh! Shant raho, okay..shant hojao."

But Daya wasn't listening to him. He'd closed his eyes tightly. "No dude, mujhe itni height se bahot dar lagta hai please tum.."

"Oh for God's sake Daya!" Abhijeet said in irritation. "Mujhe khudko acrophobia hai. Tum agar shaant rahoge toh kuch nahi hoga. Calm down. Take deep breaths, okay?"

Daya nodded. He held Abhijeet's hand tightly as he started taking calm breathes. Abhijeet smiled and said in a soft tone. "Ab dhere-dheere apni aankhein kholo." Daya's face fell down so Abhijeet again said in a strict tone. "Chalo kholo!"

Daya nodded as he slowly opened his eyes. At first, his legs jiggled but then he saw the scenery infront of him and he immediately forgot about everything else.

The vermilion-red stretched across the sky, the dawn reflecting, making the sun appear too warm to him. The yellow of the sun, so tender, so gentle, he wanted to melt in it. The different shades that the clouds depicted, their beautiful shapes, the birds, the rustling sound, their melody..Daya was mesmerized.

"Isn't the struggle worth it?" He heard Abhijeet who was appearing to be lost in the surrounding. He was observing each and everything there. Daya just nodded with a small 'hmm'.

"Haan magar, " Abhijeet added, "agar dopahar hojaati toh itna maza nahi ata."

Daya nodded once again with, "hmm"

Abhijeet frowned at him. "Ab kya hua tumhe?...Thak gae ho kya?"

Daya was going to say 'no' but something stopped him from doing so. Infact, he didn't utter a single word which made Abhijeet concerned.

"Kya baat hai Daya? Any..problem?" Abhijeet asked in hesitation.

Daya in return just shook his head negatively, a small but sweet smile taking place on his face. He spoke, "Nahi, koi problem nahi hai. Voh bas, yeh nazara.." he looked up at the beautiful sky. "Aisa nazara maine pehle kabhi nahi dekha, bas issliye."

Abhijeet nodded looking convinced. Then he removed his backpack and placed it on the ground. He took out his camera and other necessary things from it. Daya was watching him in amusement.

When he was done, he stood up. He was continuously checking his camera which made Daya confused.

"Abhijeet..?"

"Hmmm..?"

Daya asked. "Agar hum yahanse jaldi bhi nikle, toh bhi competition mein wapas shaamil nahi hosakte. Hum bahot late hai, hum jeet nahi sakte. Fir tum kyun kyun apna camera nikaal rahe ho?"

Abhijeet stopped his work and glanced at Daya for a moment. Then he smiled, said in a soft tone. "Humesha jeetna hi zaruri nahi hota Daya. Iss competition ka kya hai, jeete toh jeete, nahi toh koi puchega bhi nahi. Par ab yahan aaya hun toh apne saath yaadein toh leke jaunga hi na? "

"Kyun? Tum yahan kabhi wapas nahi aaoge?" He asked in curiosity.

Abhijeet shook his head negatively. "Nahi. Mai jahan ek baar jata hun, vahan dobara nahi jata. Mujhe nai nai jagaonpar jaana pasand hai."

Daya nodded slowly.

"Acha, tum thak gae ho na toh vahanpar jaakar baitho. Mai zara yeh.." he signalled towards the camera, so Daya smiled at him understanding his gesture and went to the place Abhijeet pointed out.

He sat down on the ground thinking about the previous day. It's so hilarious if you think about it now but hours ago it was seeming impossible to him to get out of this forest.

They strolled, they roamed, they got lost. But finally, after what it felt like a million efforts, they reached the place where they were supposed to be.

 _He is a true wanderer._ Daya opined about his timely partner who was busy taking pictures of the huge sky and the so many birds whose chirpings were now audible to Daya. Ahh! What a sooth!

 _Who cares about the birds though? Who cares about this vision? I don't!_ Daya thinks, once again feeling anger building within himself when he sees Abhijeet laugh. This wasn't Daya's aim now, was it? It belonged to Abhijeet. He chose this, not Daya. So, it's legal for Abhijeet to be happy but, how can Daya be happy when he was the one who hated this place and not anyone else.

But then he settles when another thought passes his mind.

 _But..what do I care about then?_

No answer.

He gets no answer in return.

If it isn't legal for Daya to be happy for something he didn't choose, then how is it legal for him to not know what his choice would be?

He sighs. How was this subject so ignored by him? Why didn't he ever pay heed to it? Thank God he came here, because if he wouldn't have, there would not have been a single question rising up in his mind.

He has to think over it when he goes back home. Be calm and sort it all out. He needs to think ahead of all the videogames, clubs, hangouts and parties if he really wants to know the one thing he cares about and appreciates. Because a man without an aim is just like a lake without any water. It is of no use, nobody loves it. It is just there, dry and lifeless...

* * *

 **A/N So, how was it? Please do tell me in your review. I hope ki maine aap sabko bore nahi kiya. (Kiya kya?)**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. It's just the typo.**

 **It was a TS so the story ends here. :)**

 **Take care lovelies.**

 **Good night,**

 **Janhvi.**


End file.
